unmariofandomcom-20200214-history
List of M Shames
UnMario Related Shames * Macho Man 87: Attack of the Super Intended and Science Guys * Mad Max: Beyond Morrowind * Mad Moba Max: Electric Dotaloo * Madden: The Dynasty War * Magio Cat: Islam Tourette's * Magnum Bill and Hammer Bro: SuperStar Saga. * Malleo & Weegee: Resident Devil (Game 4) * Malleo & Weegee: Bowsa's Inside Story (Game 3) * Malleo & Weegee: Partners in Crime (Game 2) * Malleo and Weegee: The Game (Game 1) * Malleo & Sawneek at the Olympic Shames (Game 1) * Malleo & Sawneek at the Olympic Winter Shames (Game 2) * Malleo Ckart 64 * Malleo Mart * Mama Luigi's Mansion * Man V. Food: The Video Game * Mario, Sonic, and Sega's Olympic All Star Battle Games With Banjo-Kazooie and Knuckles DX: Director's Cut * Mario & Iron Man: Metallic Adventure * MARIO AND LUIGI GOT MARRIED!! * Mario and Luigi on Pokémon Island * Mario & the Death Note * Mario: The Shame. * Mario and Luigi: Are Pie Gee 3* * Mario & Luigi Boarded! * Mario & Luigui: Bootleg Jam * Mario & Luigi: Bowsers Outside Story * Mario & Luigi: Fart On Time * Mario & Luigi: Partners in Crime * Mario & Luigi: Superstar Sega Genesis * Mario & Luigi: Superstar Shmaga * Mario & Luigi: Teh 4w3s0m3 Adventure * Mario & Luigi: The Lost Farts * Mario & Luigi Travel through Time The Game * Mario & Sonic at the Paralympic Games * Mario & Sonic at the Special Olympic Games * Mario & Sonic at the Winter Paralympic Shames * Mario & Sonic at the 1936 Olympic Games * Mario & Wario Superhero Action!!! * Mario and Bowser's Adventures * Mario and Mario at ALL THE OLYMPIC, PARALYMPIC, AND JUNIOR OLYMPIC GAMES. EVER. * Mario and Luigi: AN AWESOME ADVENTURE * Mario and his LOW grades (Game 1) * Mario and his LOW grades 2 (Game 2) * Mario and his LOW grades: The Shake Dimension (Game 3) * Mario and the Black Knight * Mario and the Secret Coins * Mario Adventure DX: Director's Cut * Mario As a Freaking Baby, and the Magikoopa's Castle Of Goomba's That Moon Peeps! * Mario Babbles Incoherently 3.14159265 * Mario's Book of Fun * Mario Chart * Mario Chicken * Mario's Cookies * Mario Counts Simple Math * Mario Darts * Mario: Dora and Boots * Mario Fart (Game 1) * Mario Fart 7 (Game 7) * Mario Fart DS (Game 2) * Mario Fart Racing (Game 3) * Mario Fart SD (Game 4) * Mario Fart Wii (Game 5) * Marios Fortress 2 * Mario Goes on a Diet * Mario Golf (Game 1) * Mario Golf: Toad's Stool Tour (Game 2) * Mario's Heart * Mario Heroes * Mario's House * Mario's House 2 * Mario's House 3 * Mario is Finally Missing! * Mario is Lost in the Shopping Mall! * Mario Jones and the Raiders of the lost Mushroom * Mario Hoops 5-on-5 (Game 1) * Mario Hoops 7-on-7 * Mario Hoops 9-on-9 (Game 2) * Mario Hoops 9-to-5 (Game 2.5) * Mario Hoops 11-on-11 (Game 3) * Mario Hoops 23-on-23 (Game 4) * Mario Kart 8 xXCompetitionXx * Mario Kart 8 xXCompetitionXx: Slightly Faster Edition * Mario Kart * Mario Kart: Horse Riding Edition * Mario Kart 7 Billion Dash!!!!!!!!!! * Mario Kart 7 Billion Dash!!!!!!!!!!: Slow Edition * Mario Kart 80 * Mario Kart 80: Really Fast Edition * Mario Kart 88: Super Turbo Arcade Remix Championship 69 - Dubbed Edition * Mario Kart: Casual Driving * Mario Kart: Casual Driving - Very Big Cars Edition * Mario Kart: Double Dash!! * Mario Kart: Eternal Dash * Mario Kart FartCade GP * Mario Kart FartCade GP 2 * Mario Kart FartCade GP DX * Mario Kart FartCade GP VR * Mario Kart: Infinite Dash!!! * Mario Kart Knee * Mario Kart: Lonely Dash! * Mario Kart Million Dash!!!!!!!!!! * Mario Kart: Negative numbers Dash -!!!!! * Mario Kart: Nineuple Dash! * Mario Kart: Normal Dash * Mario Kart: OMFG swears!! * Mario Kart One * Mario Kart Randomness * Mario Kart Real-Life * Mario Kart: Road Rage * Mario Kart: Single Dash! * Mario Kart: Something Dash!!!!!!!!!!!! * Mario Kart Studio 2010 * Mario Kart: Stupid Outlanders * Mario Kart: Triple Dash!!! * Mario Kart: Quadruple Dash!!!! * Mario Kart: Quintuple Dash!!!!! * Mario Kart: Victory Lane * Mario Kart: Whatever the next one is Dash!!!!!! * Mario Kart: Wheelchair Edition * Mario Kart: Zero Dash * Marioman * Marioman 2: Revenge of the GreenGoomba. * Marioman 3: Time to try harder * Mario Mart (Game 1) * Mario Marters (Game 2) * Mario Mart Wii (Game 3) * Mario's Mansion * Mario Mediocre Sluggers * Mario No-Ledge * Marionopoly * Mario Odd Icee * Mario Paintball * Mario Party (Game 1) * Mario Party: Bowser Edition (Game 1.5) * Mario Party 2 (Game 2) * Mario Party 3 (Game 3) * Mario Party 4 (Game 4) * Mario Party 5 (Game 5) * Mario Party 6 (Game 6) * Mario Party 634 (Game 6.5) * Mario Party 88 (Game 8) * Mario Party: 1000 (Game 10) * Mario Poops: Pee on Pee * Mario's Pointless Adventure: Tutorial * Mario's Political Party * Mario Powerless Tennis * Mario's Really Stupid Railroad * Mario Rising * Mario Rumble Arena * Mario Smiters: Electrocuted * Mario Sunshine * Mario Strikers: Electrocuted * Mario Stupid Sluggers 2 * Mario StupidStar Baseball * Mario Tag * Mario Tag 2 * Mario Teaches Simple Math (Game 1) * Mario Teaches Typing (Game 2) * Mario Teeches Symple Speling (Game 3) * Mario Tennis (Game 1) * Mario Tennis Closed (Game 2) * Mario Tennis Open (Game 3) * Mario the Cereal Killer * Mario: The Untold Story * Mario + Minions: Kingdom Battle * Mario the serialkiller (Game 1) * Mario the zerialkillar (Game 2) * Mario's Ultra Picross * Mario Unleashed * Mario versus His Replacements * Mario vs. Donkey and Pong (Game 1) * Mario vs. Donkey and Pong 2: March of the Megas (Game 2) * Mario's Wacky School Daze * Mario want TEH DINNER * Mario Wart * Mario Whee! * Mario Wolf * Mario's Epic Adventures (Game 1) * Mario's Second Epic Adventure (Game 2) * Mario's Epic Adventures in New York City (Game 3) * Marvel Studios and Knuckles' Octo Olympic Winter Dexter Camp Club Games 2014 With Stitch * Mega Board Shame Collection * Mess Effect * Metroid Prom (Game 1) * Metroid Prom 2: Eggos (Game 2) * Metroid: The Day Samus Tooted. (Game 3) * Metroid: The Last Air-Bender! (Game 4) * Miles EdgeFUCK InvestiSHITS Ace Bitch * Minecrap * MLG Smash: Marvel Sphere Edition * Mr. Yellow * Mr. Shame & Botch * Mortal Kombat Times * Mummio Tomb Raider * The Mummio * Mummio Two * Mummio Three: The Return of Mummio * Mushroom Black * Mushroom White * Mr. Bollox's Epic Video Game * Mr. Rental & Jimmy Neutron + SilviaGunner and the giant dog egg with knuckles - All Stars Feature Length 3D UnAnything Shames * Malleo Kart 64 * Malleo is Missing * Mario Cart * Mario Cart 2 * Mario Mart 2: Moon Mart Rampage * Mario and Shrek * Mario Tag 2 * Mighty Morphen: Pingas Rangers The Game * Minion Emergency * Mine Of Duty PS Vita * Mrs. Nesbitt's Crazy Party * Mother 4